1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to materials for wrapping or covering products. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved wrapping for gifts.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has long been a custom to cover or wrap gifts in wrapping paper. The use of such paper provides an aesthetically pleasing package and helps to ensure that the gift is a surprise to the recipient. However, the use of such wrapping paper is not environmentally sound.
In particular, wrapping papers are often torn or unduly crumpled once they have been removed from the gift package. While some individuals reuse such papers, they are typically considered disposable. However, many communities do not recycle slick paper items, and as such the papers often generate refuse which must be incinerated or placed in a landfill. Since the demand for gift wrappings is rather steady, the disposal of a large percentage of used papers requires the cutting of trees to generate new stock paper.
Additionally, the bleaching and printing processes to provide a pleasing pattern generate or employ known toxic chemicals which will inevitably be released to the environment through inadvertence. While recycled paper could be employed to reduce the need to cut trees, the bleaching and printing processes are still necessary to provide a sufficiently attractive pattern for most consumers.